Shooting Star
by Akira Yamaoka
Summary: "I wish everything was back to how it was. Before team seven was broken up" said Naruto. "Why Kami why! I wish I never saw these idiots and went back in time to stop myself from mental anguish" screamed Sasuke. M for swearing and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ^-^ Also I don't have anyone to beta so if there are grammar and spellings mistakes please bare with me I'll change them as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or anything affiliated with it. If I did I would make funny parodies when the series finally ends.**

**Shooting Star**

**Naruto's Pov:**

It was a nice night, peaceful, and above all else useless. Another night with no intentions in mind but to relax and reflect-okay urr not reflect, but sadly that's all Naruto could do at the moment. It was a Friday and there was absolutely nothing to do. Mostly everyone was out doing something or out saving the village. Naruto sighed. He got up opened his living room window and went to sit on his roof to watch the night sky.

_Damn it teme, if it weren't for you being so emo and greedy for power I wouldn't have to wonder what you've been up to. _ Thought Naruto has he lay back and stretched.

*_yawn_*

"urgh huh?"

Just then Naruto looked up at the black sky to see a shooting star. He wondered if wishing upon shooting stars actually worked.

"Oh well," Naruto spoke to himself

_I wish everything was back to how it was. Before team seven was broken up._

"Nee that was weird almost lost myself there."

_*grumble*_

"Crap I'm hungry hope I still have some left over ramen."

Naruto went back in and locked his window door getting ready for the night but he missed the twinkle the night sky gave him.

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov :**

_Why is my new team more useless then my last one? _ Sasuke angrily pondered to himself.

Team Hebi was currently taking a break from traveling. They were staying in an inn and Sasuke decided to sit outside after eating to be alone from everyone and everything. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case however. As soon as Karin found out that Sasuke was outside all alone she immediately plotted her 54th attempt to have Sasuke all to herself. So she "accidentally" went and tripped on Sasuke's back but she never landed on it. Sasuke being the elite ninja that he was dodged Karin's attack and moved toward the left of where he was sitting only moments before. This ending in her being face planted on the floor. This was only the start of Sasuke being thoroughly ticked off. After Karin's big bang on the floor the two other members of team Hebi came trotting in. Suigetsu already comprehending what had happened started laughing and insulting Karin.

"You know he's not interested in big clumsy hyenas Karin!" Suigetsu all to happily barked in her face.

Sasuke enjoyed the disses but did not enjoy Suigetsu accompanying him on his spot.

"Hey, Sasuke just do it with her already man. Then maybe she'd stop trying to molest you every chance she got."

"Hn" was all Sasuke replied with.

"Meow"

"Ok", Sasuke calmly said to himself "just a cat nothing to get angry over."

Right then Juego yelled "OmehGod! A cat! Hey there you little thing you."

Sasuke's bulging head vein snapped.

_Why Kami why! I wish I never saw these idiots and went back in time to stop myself from mental anguish!_

Sasuke quickly leaped up to get to his room and firmly locked the door.

"Sasuke, wait that was an accident we can still have our alone time!" Karin shouted

No one noticed the twinkle the sky gave.

**Review Review! If you can that would be great ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there its chapter 2 yay! lol I want to thank all the people that have reviewed you guys are awesome! lol **

**ok Here are a few things that I'm not sure of but I did some investigating and thus this is what I came up with. Kakashi is 20 cuz now its ten years in the past so I'm still making him an anbu cuz I don't really know when he stopped being in it before he was 26 and was a teacher in the academy.^-^ Second the boys will be seven cuz its ten years in the past lol I choose seven cuz there seems to be some debate on when the kids start the academy its either between 7-8. Seven just seems cuter (#^_^#). And another thing the story will follow the anime series as best as I can make it but not to every last detail! Too much, man too much. Not sure if this is going to be a yaoi either so if that's what you guys want or don't want review and tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or anything affiliated with it. If I did I would make Gaara have his own extra dance scene.**

**Shooting Star**

**Naruto's POV:**

*Beep* *Beep* Beep* *Beeeeeeeeeeep*

"ARGH! Shut up you stupid alarm clock!" Naruto slamed his fist on it with so much force it broke. "Fuck now I have to get another one again!" Naruto got up rubbed the sleep from his eyes and went to use the bathroom. As he was peeing he noticed a very huge height difference. "The hell?" Naruto went over to the sink to see himself in the mirror only to discover that he couldn't reach the top of the sink. "_Okay it's okay. Everythings fine I'm sure theres some sort of reason for this."_ Naruto calmly told himself. He scanned his bathroom for something he can stand on and quickly found his old foot stand. _"Man I haven't seen this in ages." _Naruto dragged it over and stood on top and was shocked at his reflection. "No fucking way" Naruto said while shaking his head disbelievingly. Staring back at him was a minnie version of himself or to be more exact a seven year old version of himself. Naruto touched his face but stopped short to examine his hands. "Their so tiny...I'm tiny!" Just then Naruto jumped down and looked for clothes. After changing he ran towards his door and came to an immediate halt. He slowly turned his head around his apartment. _"It still looks the same. Hmmm maybe I should go ask Baa-Chan. Yea she'll know what to do!" _With a plan in mind Naruto went outside.

"Holy crap" Naruto breathed out. "Everything's so old!" Naruto spun around and a little alarming thought popped up into his head "I think I just traveled back in time! AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alright, so maybe not so little.

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Hmmm..." *yawn* Sasuke woke up, streched, and got out of bed. He was content and ready for the day. "Yup, nothing can go wrong today I just feel it" Sasuke mused while walking out the door. As soon as he finished saying that he ran right into none other than his older brother Itachi Uchiha. *Gasp* "I-Itachi...You're dead...I..." Sasuke was at a loss for words. His whole body was in quivers and was to much in fright to move. "Oto-san are you not feeling well?" Itachi bent down to touch Sasuke's forehead but Sasuke slapped his hand away. "Don't...Don't you dare touch me!" Sasuke bitterly shouted. "Sasuke? are you all right?" "What the fuck kind of question is that? You know I'm not alright!" "Oto-san..." "SASUKE UCHIHA(1) YOU GET YOU'R BUTT OVER HERE AND APOLOGIZE TO YOUR BROTHER!" Sasuke winced at the lawful voice. Behind him was none other than Mikoto. "M-m-mom?" "Don't you give me that look. You know you're not suppose to swear in this house hold!" Sasuke's mother sternly said. Again Sasuke's body was to stunned at the sight of seeing his mother being alive. "Sasuke, I'm waiting." All poor Sasuke could do is gape at her *THUD* and faint.

**Naruto's POV:**

_"So if everyones in the past they either know that their in the past or not know that their in the past." _Naruto looked around for someone and he spotted a women selling vegetables and fruits. "Hey, mam' can you tell me what year it is?" Naruto asked hopefully. The women gave him a disgusted look and turned her head. "Hmph, what is brat?" She angrily spat at him. "Hey, hey theres no need to get mad I just wanna know what year it is." Naruto pleaded. "Alright brat although you should already know it's 1986. There now shoo go away filthy child." Naruto stood there dumbfounded. "1986? That-that can't be I'm -I-I'm seventeen it can't be 1986!" The women ignored him basically wanting him to leave. "_So Baa-chan isn't Hokage yet the old man still is... Crap I need to find someone whose on the same wave length as me!" _A moment later Naruto saw a frog leap across the street "ribbited" at him then hopped on his merily way. "If I can't find anyone maybe I can summon someone." Naruto did the hand signs for summoning Gamabunta, after the jutsu cloud dispersed it did not show Gamabunta. Instead it showed a very big Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. "Hey kid what's up" Gamakichi cheerily smiled. "You have got to be kidding me! This is like the hundreth time I've tried to summon you're dad but I end up with you guys!Anyway you guys remember me right?" Naruto asked. "Well duh little Naruto, I hope you got some snacks" Chirped Gamatasu. "Guys really I need your help. Listen we somehow managed to go back in time. I don't know why I don't know how but I think it's about nine to ten years in the past." Naruto quickly explained.

"So" started Gamakichi "what your telling me is that everything around us is in the past like old and now where stuck in the past like you?" "Well, yea, basically like stuck in the past like me. Yea" Naruto replied. Gamastasu jumped up suddenly "Really? We're in the past big bro?" "Yes, Gamastasu we're stuck in the past. Look we need to help Naruto get out of this" Gamakichi maturely said. "Alright, Naruto first were you in a fight that you remember with someone with a strange jutsu or something?" "Uh, no, not that I can remember" Naruto said. "Okay" Gamakichi said. "Do you rememeber doing anything wierd or out of the ordinary before you got here?" Naruto took a while to ponder on what Gamakichi just asked him. "No, I don't recall anything weird happening."Gamakichi shook his head as if agreeing to something. "Naruto, I'ma check around the forest to see if anyone knows anything from the underground. They usually got some gossip on strange things like this. I'm gonna leave Gamatasu with you for protection since you are extremely small" and with that Gamakichi jumped up into the air over the treas and disappeared. "Hey, I'm not that small! I can still kick ass!" Naruto screamed after Gamakichi. *Sigh* _"Guess I'll just have to bare with it for now." _"Yo, Gamatasu let's go to a more sec-" "Hey look! I think I see me from the past! Hi little me." Gamatasu said while over excitedly waving to a frog that clearly wasn't him. "Argh you have got to be fucking shitting me!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto! Don't use that language!" Someone all to familiar to Naruto said. "Iruka-Sensei?" Iruka smiled at him but it quickly turned to fright when his eyes laid upon the biggest frog he has ever seen. "Naruto get back!" Instructed Iruka. Naruto just stood where he was _"3...2...1 here it comes." _Right then Gamatasu spotted Iruka. "Hey, Naruto's other friend remember me!" Gamatasu hopped at Iruka clearly very happy while Iruka ran for his life. Naruto face palmed.

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Urgh..." Mumbled Sasuke. Sasuke got up and instantly remembered what had happened. _"Woke up, saw Itachi still not dead bastard, found he was really taller than me, saw mom, she yelled at me, I fainted. Yup thats what happened." _Sasuke got up and looked around the room he was in. "This is my room from when I was still a kid...Mirror I've got see myself in a mirror!" With that Sasuke found his wall mirror next to his door. "Holy shit...I'm...small." Sasuke examined his body to see if he was really a kid. "Yup, I'ma kid" confirmed Sasuke. _"I need to tell someone-NO! They won't believe me. Is it a jutsu, if it was I'd be able to sense it wouldn't I? Does everyone else know that everything just time warped? How can I see that I'm really in the past? OH, I got it! I'll test Itachi!" _Sasuke left his room to go find Itachi. Sasuke found Itachi's door opened it and ran through screaming "Itachi! Come out and face me!" Itachi appeared behind him "what is it oto-san, are you alright?" Itachi asked. There was one word Itachi would know and respond to and Sasuke knew what it was. "Akatsuki" was all Sasuke said. Itachi just stared at him obviously very confused. Sasuke stood there feeling like an idiot. _"So, this is before Itachi meets Madara. This also proves that I actually went back in time." _Upon seeing Sasuke's distressed face Itachi decided to cheer his little oto-san up. "Sasuke would you like to come with me for training today?" _"If this really is the past I'll have to act like myself on the other hand I could do things differently-much differently." _Sasuke inwardly smirked to himself. "Sure Niisan I'd love to" said Sasuke in the most cutest voice he could muster.

Sasuke and Itachi were walking to the hidden spot Itachi used to train. Sasuke was getting very irritated by his older brother's antics, everytime they would walk past a crowd Itachi instinctively would grab onto Sasuke's hand. Now it wasn't from embarrassment that ticked Sasuke off it was that he actually liked it when Itachi grabbed his hand. _"Just you wait Itachi I'll be the most unpredictable brother you'll never expect." _They both arrived to their destination, Sasuke looked around it was still the same as he remembered it. Sasuke took his spot as he did when he was younger to watch his Niisan. Itachi started doing his training routine and Sasuke sat there and watched. Next, Itachi did his taijutsu training, and after did his throwing training. _"Yea, this would be A LOT more entertaining if I wasn't an already skilled bad ass." _Bored Sasuke got up and decided shocking Itachi would be a lot more fun. Itachi turned around after sensing his little brother was not in his usual spot. Looking around he spotted something move behind one of the trees. He quickly jumped behind it and almost fell backwards what he saw was Orochimaru walking towards him. "My how you've grown Itachi" hissed a very creepy Sannin. Just when Itachi was about to strike a *puff* was heard followed by a cloud of white smoke. After it cleared it revealed a young Sasuke laughing hysterically. "Holy shit Niisan you should've seen your face!" Itachi was a bit scared but snapped out of it. "Oto-san who taught you how to do that?" Itachi demanded. "Uh, I don't know a book?" Sasuke cockily replied. "Where, in the academy? Was it a teacher? Who Sasuke?" Itachi was but frantic now, he didn't want some creep training Sasuke behind his back. "The academy? Crap, when do I have to go back, what day is it?" "You go back there on Monday oto-san like you always do." Now Itachi was getting a bit suspicious of his brother. "Oh man that's gonna suck!" Sasuke yelled.

**(1) I don't know if this happens to you guys but when your parents get mad they use your whole name. lol**

**Review pls! ^-^ hehe **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I havn't updated guys. ^U.U^ But anyways I"m still going to write the story! Yay! Oh and sorry if the format is always changing. I'm trying to find a comfortable way to write. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with it. If I did Naruto would have slapped some sense into Sasuke.**

**Shooting Star**

**Naruto's Pov:**

"Naruto, who taught you how to do that!" Screamed Iruka.

"U-uhhh... A book?" Naruto innocently replied. _I can't tell him I'm actually seventeen years old and that one of the legendary sannin helped train me to use summoning jutsu._

"Naruto, I know your lying." Stated Iruka.

"Listen I-I'm sorry. He's harmless he just wants to say hi."

Iruka gave Gamatasu one last looked and sighed. "Alright Naruto, I guess this shows how your skills have improved then. To summon something takes concentration." Iruka looked at Naruto and smiled. "Say why don't I treat you to some ramen?"

At that Naruto's ears perked up. _Wow Iruka said I have concentration he never said that before. Well I guess I haven't been an easy kid to deal with. _

Naruto returned the smile then stopped. His eyes huge and his forhead scrunched up in thought.

"Naruto what's wrong?" asked a worry Sensei.

_OMMFG! I can change the past! I can change me... I can... I can change Sasuke!_

Naruto looked back up with a face full of determination.

"Hehe" Naruto smirked. "I'll take you up on that offer of ramen."

"O-ok then I was worried that-"Hey, I want food to!" Jumped Gamatasu.

"Oh no you don't! Last time you ate all mines!" Naruto yelled at Gamatasu.

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov:**

"Urgh, Itachi for the last time I don't have a fever! Now stop touching me!" Said an annoyed Sasuke while dodging Itachi's hand.

"Oto-san your acting delirious." stated Itachi.

Sasuke huffed. _Damn, I don't remeber Itachi being so touchy. Then again this is before he killed the entire Uchia clan. _

Itachi got away from Sasuke and stood in thought. _Something is wrong with Sasuke but I'm not sure what it is. I'll ask mother to put him in bed as soon as we get home._

He turned around to face Sasuke but again Sasuke was gone Itachi looked in front of him and saw Sasuke looking mad.

"Sasuke..." Itachi said in a calm manor. "Stop doing that."

"Yea sure, listen I want to go into town." Sasuke said firmly.

"Oto-san that is not how you apologize."

Sasuke gave a "are you shitting me" look and walked off in the direction of town. Itachi sighed. _Tempremental child._

* * *

**Naruto's Pov:**

"This is so nice!" Beamed a very happy Naruto who was downing his sixth bowl of ramen. Upon eating and kicking his little feet against the ramen stand Iruka began to talk.

" Naruto I really want to say how proud I am of your achievements. I know it's hard right now with you being alone most of the time I just need for you to understand that things wont always be like this." With that Iruka gave

Naruto his best warming smile.

_Uh is he giving me one of his talks? Hmm..._

"I know Sensei" replied Naruto. "I know it wont always be this hard and that I really do have people that care. I just gotta give it time and I know about you of what you went through when you were a kid. Alone and sad yet, here you are giving me leasons of hardship. What I mean to say is well, uh t-thank you."

A look of shock is the only thing that Naruto was welcomed with.

"Um Iruka?"

Naruto shrugged and went back to eating his ramen, kicking his legs and occasionally looking at the scenery behind him. While eating ramen Naruto turned and saw a minnie Sasuke walking through a space at one of the open flaps hanging from Ichiraku's.

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov:**

Sasuke was frantically running to a destination that Itachi had no idea about. Itachi could only follow and wonder why his little brother was acting so off today. Only if he knew the crazy ramblings within Sasuke's head.

_Where is he! I swear if I don't find that dobe Ima kill him! No wait Ima fry him with my fire style jutsu, laugh at him...and then Ima kill him! _Thought a very little homicidal Uchia.

"Hey Sasuke!" said a random voice behind the busy background of the market.

Sasuke looked around to see who was calling him. His body felt a famililar presence followed by a pang of everlasting pain that rocked his small frame. _That-thant can't be him could it...? _A small blur of yellow blended with orange ran up tp Sasuke in excitment.

"Nar-N-Naruto?" Studdered Sasuke.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAND a Cliffhanger! Ouch! Hehe ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chappie! I feel as if I owe you guys a longer chapter so here it is! And thnx for the reviews! I'm glad people are reading it even though it's hard to follow at times. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with it. If I did Itachi would always let his hair down.**

**Shooting Star**

**Both Pov's:**

Two little children looked at one another for what seemed like an eternity. Iruka ran up to Naruto to yell at him for disappearing and saw Itachi with his younger brother, who is what Naruto was staring at. "_Sasuke, he's here right now innocent and normal. Maybe I can-" _

_"Change who I am, start things over and maybe make it up to Naruto and everyone I let down." _

"Sasuke I-" Naruto started

"Naruto I-" Sasuke also started. Naruto suddenly burst into ramblings of all the thoughts he had over the years.

"You! I can't believe I ever befriended you! What was the point of being friends if all you wanted to do was cause me pain! Then after the fact of you leaving us for Orochimaru you go and befriend the people who are trying to kill me and possibly take over the world! Is that what you want, to rule the world Sasuke? You want everyone to feel sorry for you but in exchange you want them to know how better you are then them! Your a first rate asshole!" After screaming Naruto lost all thoughts of Sasuke being a little kid and not having any idea of what he's talking about. _"Oh shit! I just screamed at him! In front of Itachi no less Ima die, Ima die, Ima die!_"

"Naruto! Don't talk to people in such rude manners it's-" But Iruka didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Sasuke began his own ramblings

"Like your one to talk all you ever think about is ramen and being a dobe! I thought you said you were gonna save me, you said you would remember? "How can I become Hokage if I can't even save one friend." well here I am Naruto save me!" At that little Naruto looked up shocked then his face turned sinister and a shadow clone popped up and started to do the rasengan.

"Yea thats right I'm supposed to save you, from yourself!" As Naruto yelled he thrusted his rasengan at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged and a surge of electricity erupted from his hand thus creating the chidori. He aimed it at Naruto but was stopped by a hand that grabbed his wrist. The chidori ceased and Itachi pushed his brother to the side.

"Who are you?" Was all Itachi said. "What?" Sasuke spat back. Naruto on the other hand just fully grasped the gravity of the situation.

"W-wait a minute. Sasuke? The Sasuke? The one that totally went all mad, left the village, and turned into a mister "I hate everything" Sasuke?"

"Hmph" Sasuke folded his arms in defiance and retorted "It seems I'm not alone and if I'm here with you this means that this is all _your_ fault somehow." Itachi got in front of his little brother but he wasn't so sure of that was really him anymore. "Explain now."

Sasuke sighed. "I'm your oto-san." Itachi's face never changed and his arms were folded in annoyance.

"Either your a bigger prodigy than I was or your not Sasuke" a serious Itachi stated.

Naruto being nervous looked to Sasuke to try and see what he was thinking.

"What are you trying to say that I can't be as good as you?" Sasuke asked. He knew that this was a low blow but he needed something to distract Itachi with so he wont think anything suspicious of him. Itachi sighed.

"No Sasuke I didn't mean it like that, I think it's great your excelling at such a rapid rate." Itachi bent down in a crouch position to be at Sasuke's height. "Hopefully your'll be better than me, but would you care to tell me how the _two _of you." At this Itachi looked to Naruto than back at Sasuke. "Managed to pick up such techniques?" Sasuke had a quick mental break down.

_Shit, how in the hell am I supposed to come up with a lie to get him off my back? _Sasuke looked to Naruto than back at his older brother. _I got it! _"Well you see, I wanted to be as good as you ni-san cause I look up to you. So I met Naruto and he wanted to train to so we then starting spying on jounin training and while we were spying we saw Kakashi Sensei. He did this awesome move with his hand which I later learned was the chidori. Oh, and the rasengan which is what Naruto learned and we tried for weeks to perfect it. I didn't tell you cause I wanted it to be a surpise and we normally don't fight each other but sometimes we do. We're best friends!" Sasuke went over to Naruto. "Right Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't fully understand what Sasuke was doing until Sasuke punched him in the side away from the public's eye and asked again. "Right Naruto?" "Y-yea! We're best friends." Naruto exclaimed and preceded to hug Sasuke. Naruto inwardly snickered. _Hehe this is what you get teme. _Sasuke groaned._ Urgh stupid dobe. _

**Naruto's Pov:**

The two boys faced Itachi with great big shinny smiles. Itachi of course ate it all up and returned the smile. "I see now." Itachi got up and walked over to Sasuke. "It's getting late oto-san say bye to your friend and Iruka and we'll head home for dinner."

Sasuke smiled "ok, bye Naruto, bye Sensei" and left to walk by Itachi's side.

As Sasuke and Itachi were a distance apart from Iruka and Naruto, Iruka began speaking. "So your friends with Sasuke Uchiha huh? And on top of that you've learned yet another ninjutsu. I gotta say Naruto I'm quite impressed."

"Yea? Well you know, I'm awesome believe it!" Replied Naruto.

"Haha I'm starting too, hey Naruto I'll be off now oh, and I paid for the bill so dont worry. See you tomorrow." A huge puff of smoke emerged and with that Iruka left Naruto alone. Something popped up and scared Naruto who was knocked down from fright.

"Hey." Beamed a huge frog.

"I thought I told you to wait at home!" Yelled Naruto.

"Yea but I'm bored now. Watcha doin'?"

Naruto sighed. "Gamatasu please wait at home." Begged small Naruto.

"Sure thing boss." After that a huge frog was seen going over buildings. Naruto then walked around the market district of the Leaf Village and mused to himself until he stopped at a particular shop. _When did I get here? Oh well, minus well pick up two cups of ramen since a certain someone will be over later._

**Sasuke's Pov:**

Itachi and Sasuke walked in silence for awhile. Itachi kept giving Sasuke sideway glances. _What in the hell is he staring at? _

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke," Itachi began "would you kindly do a great fireball for me?" Itachi asked with a creepy smile. Sasuke looked taken-aback.

"Um sure." Sasuke began to do the proper hand signs for the jutsu serpent, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger. A huge fire erupted from Sasuke's mouth awhile later it ceased.

"Good." Is all Itachi said. The younger Uchiha looked wary but remained silent until they reached the manor. Their mother opened the door

"Itachi you have a meeting now you were just summoned." Said Mikoto.

"Yes mother." Itachi politely replied. "See you later Sasuke." A poof then no more Itachi. Sasuke walked in after his mother and quietly sat at the kitchen table. He looked to his mother who was serving dinner for the family then at his father. Who was looking at what seemed like an important document. _Or a plan to somehow make the Uchiha Clan takeover the entire Leaf Village. _

"Here you go hunny, make sure to eat all your veggies." Mikoto cheerily said to her son. Sasuke gave a meek "thank you" and began to only eat his vegetables. Mikoto stared at her son knowing thats not his normal behavior. Sasuke sensing that someone was looking at him looked up and saw his mother. The two were staring at each other for a minute until Fugaku interupted them.

"What is it that you are doing Mikoto?"

"Well, it seems I'm having a staring contest with our son." Mikoto replied back merrily. Fugaku looked over to Sasuke and Sasuke looked over to him this time. His father gave him a look almost resembling shame he then preoccupied himself with the food on his plate. Sasuke was still staring at his father.

"It's not going to work you know, the plan." Sasuke blatantly said.

"Hmm?" Fugaku looked up at his son. "What plan?" Fugaku asked.

Sasuke's eyes bulged out with shock he just remembered that he can't talk about the future. Not yet at least. "N-never mind." Sasuke quietly said. He got up and pushed his chair back in. "Uh thanks for dinner mom I'll be leaving now." Sasuke walked to his room and closed the door behind him. _Crap, I thought seeing them again would make me happy but why am I so repulsed? I need to clear my head. _Sasuke leaped out of his window and ran into the dark night.

**Both Pov's:**

Naruto was busying himself with making ramen when he heard a knock on his window in front of the small porch that adorned his small apartment. Naruto walked over to look then opened the window upon seeing who it was. "Sup' teme." Naruto greeted.

"Hey dobe." Replied a nonchalant Sasuke. Sasuke stepped in and looked around. "Well your apartment is looking smaller than ever." Stated a little Uchiha.

"Shut up, it's normal nothings changed!" Screamed Naruto. A loud growl was heard and both boys stopped to find where the noise was coming from. They stopped searching after realizing it was Sasuke's stomach. "Hungry? I got some ramen if you like?" Naruto asked.

"Yea sure I'd be stupid to ask for anything else." Said Sasuke. Naruto took a moment to ponder on what was just said.

"Yes you would be." Both boys headed for the kitchen Sasuke sat down and Naruto served two steaming ramen cups. While eating Sasuke noticed something move at the corner of his eye.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Sasuke. Naruto looked up in the direction Sasuke was pointing at.

"Oh, thats Gamatasu his older brother is researching on how we got here." Naruto stated matter of factly. "And don't wake him up. He's annoying." Added Naruto who went back to eating.

After both boys finished their food they laid back in their chairs not wanting for the conversation that was about to take place happen. But they knew they had to deal with it eventually. Naruto cleared his throat.

"How are we going to keep up with this lie? I mean Itachi's bright he'll figure it out sooner or later." Said a mature Naruto.

"I know I was wondering that myself. I've thought of something on the way here but I'm not sure on how it will all play out." Said Sasuke.

"What is it? Any idea sounds good right about now." Replied Naruto.

"Well, if we can manage to get someone on board with us and lie for us that should give us some more time to figure out what happened." Said Sasuke.

"Hmmm who would be a good person to vouch for us? You don't mean-" Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yup. Tomorrows Sunday so he shouldn't have any Anbu duties planned for the evening." Said an all to knowing Sasuke.

**So whose the guy their talking about I wonder? You mean you already know? It's that obvious? Well played worthy adversary well played. Hey did anyone get the Would you kindly part from Atlas? You don't know who that is? Never heard of Bioshock? I'm Crazy and should just stick with writing more chapters with no more cliff hangers? Weeeell POOPY! Oh and review! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about not updating in awhile guys! U_U Pls don't flame me! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with it. If I did Kakashi would be constantly naked!**

**Shooting Star**

**Naruto's Pov:**

Naruto went straight to bed after talking to Sasuke. He wanted to go with him to see if he'll be alright on his own with his family after ten years of them being deceased. Sasuke on the other hand thought it was a stupid idea and said

"I've lived through this once before. I think I can handle this a second time Naruto."

Naruto sighed. Not wanting this to be another argument he obliged and escorted him to the window. Sasuke had a bewildered look on his face and asked

"No argument tonight?"

"That's all you were thinking about?" Naruto replied.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and blinked.

"Yea... Did you not?"

"Sa-Sasuke! Get the hell out of my house!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke chuckled and leapt through the window. _Urgh stupid Sasuke, _Naruto thought to himself. After recalling the night's events Naruto hit the pillow and passed out.

**Sasuke's Pov:**

After leaving Naruto's apartment Sasuke decided to take the long way back to his house. He secretly missed leaping from tree to tree in the Leaf Village. Though he'll be long dead in the grave before he'll ever admit it. He opened the window to his bedroom and landed on the floor with a small "thud." He quickly sensed someone else's chakra and was in high alert mode. His chakra signal instictively told him it was Itachi.

"Grasping great techniques and sneaking out at night. I must say Sasuke your turning into quite the little trouble maker." Itachi smoothly said.

Itachi's eyes were filled red with the sharingan and were now intensely staring at Sasuke. Sasuke quickly changed his posture into a fighting stance. The intensity grew in the room and just when Sasuke was about to use his sharingan. Itachi sighed, stretched, and yawned while walking over to Sasuke's bed. He leaned down to sit on it and looked up at his little brother.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke held a confused face and sweat droped. _Did he just pull a Kakashi? Well it's a good thing I didn't use my sharingan._Sasuke let his gaurd down and asked

"Talk about what?"

"Well your night's endevours of course." Itachi said with a cheery smile.

"There arn't any, I was taking a walk." Sasuke quietly said.

Itachi stared long and hard at his little brother but decided to leave it be, he'll tell him when he's ready. Now Itachi felt the need to comfort his little oto-san.

"Sasuke would you like me to stay here until you fall asleep?"

Sasuke did not want him to stay anywhere near him while he fell asleep. In fact that was the last thing he wanted Itachi to do. _What a creepy request _Sasuke thought.

"Uh no ni-san I can sleep by myself." A wide eyed Sasuke said.

"Are you sure oto-san?"

Sasuke slowly shook his head yes.

"Well then alright, I'll see you tommorrow." Itachi smiled and got up to leave.

"Oh ni-san?" Sasuke quickly asked.

Itachi turned around quickly and waited for Sasuke to continue.

"Um why is your sharingan activated?"

Itachi gave a quizzical look and said

"Your room is a bit dark."

Itachi went over to turn one of the lights on.

"It's wise to be able to see who your talking to" and with that Itachi walked out while closing the door behind him.

Sasuke sat on his bed, mouth agape, and stared at the door. He shook his head and fell on one of his pillows, not wanting to think any of the nights events over and clocked out.

**Both Povs:**

"He said 11:15! It's now 12:00! Oh sure I'll be there just count on me! Urgh, stupid dobe!" Sasuke screamed while kicking a rock into a tree.

After waiting for his friend to accompany him for nearly an hour Sasuke was a little peeved to say the least. A small figure was seen running towards Sasuke's direction from the bright horizon. As the object drew nearer Sasuke could tell it was Naruto. The little orange ninja was out of breath by the time he reached Sasuke.

"So...Ready...To...Go?" Asked Naruto.

"Ready? I've been here for an hour waiting for your lazy ass! What took you so long?" Shouted a minie Uchiha.

"I've had a really bad habit of leaving old milk in my fridge and forgetting about it." Naruto calmly replied.

"What in the hell does that have to do with anything?" Asked Sasuke.

Naruto rolled his eyes and stated as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Duh, everything! I've had the runs for the past two hours. Two hours!"

Sasuke gave a mixed face both containing disgust and concern for his ninja comrade.

"How long was that habit?" Asked Sasuke.

"Huh? Oh, it never went away." Naruto replied sincerely.

Sasuke's face said wth? But Naruto turned away and started talking.

"We should get going I don't know how long I'll last before it happens again."

Sasuke nodded and started walking in the direction they have to go with Naruto falling in step with his own. The walk for the most part was surprisingly calm and uneventful. Both boys hadn't experienced this in a long time. Mostly do to the fact that they were still young and no one knew who they were yet. They reached the clearing, a spot they knew of a young man who likes to hangout there. They were close and both boys knew it. Sasuke and Naruto faced each other they nodded and used their chakra to scan where the man might be. When each one had his signal they both "poofed" and landed where one of the most skilled anbu laid. Well only Sasuke landed in front of him Naruto on the other hand used his chakra so that his feet got stuck to the tree and he was now looking down at the man who gave a subtle perplexed look. Naruto placed both his arms on the mans head sort of as an armrest and screamed

"Hi Kakashi Sensei!"

**Kakashi's Pov:**

Now Kakashi was a little taken aback by this. Mostly since there's a small kid screaming that he was a sensei and mostly because they knew exactly who he was even with his anbu mask on. There was two things Kakashi thought he should do now. _I can either run for it assuming they are for some reason elite ninja and never look back. Or I can hear them out since my first option seems a little far fetched. I'll give these guys a chance. _Oh, how wrong Kakashi Hatake was.

"What do you two want?" asked Kakashi.

**Both Pov's:**

"We need your help Hatake." Sasuke said sternly.

"You need my help? I don't even know who you are."

As Kakashi and Sasuke were conversing. Naruto was looking at the book his sensei held in his hands.

"Sasuke look! He has the first one Icha Icha Paradise!" Naruto screamed from atop Kakashi's head.

Sasuke looked over and gave a little smirk. _We have him right where we want him _thought Sasuke.

Sasuke began the story.

"We're here from the future but we have no idea how we got sent back in time. We know who you are because later you become our sensei after we graduate the academy. I'm Sasuke Uchiha and he over there is Naruto Uzumaki. Yesterday we got into a bit of trouble with my older brother. I assume you know who he is. In front of Itachi we accidently did two of our moves that we learned later on. Mine was the chidori and Naruto's was the rasengan. We need your help so that you can reassure my brother and possibly everyone else that we picked up those techniques from you. So that this way everyone will become less suspicious of us while we try to figure out a way back."

**Kakashi's Pov:**

_Their from the future? That can't be this must be some sort of trick a plan of some sort. How can they expect me to believe all that. Sasuke Uchiha- this is Itachi's little brother and Fugaku's son if something bad were to befall him I'd be in so much trouble. And this young one Naruto... This is Minato's son. If he's really from the future does he already know this? Wait the knowlege of the chidori among the village is wide known I use it almost all the time. Along with the rasengan but I don't think most know about it. I need them to test themselves if their really from the future._

Kakashi cleared his throat and asked.

"If all this your saying is true, and you really are from the future, I"m going to have to have you prove it."

**Both Pov's:**

Sasuke replaced the smirk he had on earlier and looked to Naruto who also had a playful grin on his face.

"You know that book your reading-Icha Icha Paradise? Well I already know what happens, in all of them. In fact I even helped to write one since I'm so close to Jiraiya. If you don't help I'll tell you what happens from beginning to end." Grinned Naruto.

Kakashi gave an uncomfortable posture. There was silence for a whole five minutes and Sasuke was beginning to become impatient.

"Well?" asked Sasuke.

"I... I need more p-proof." Studdered Kakashi. The kids didn't see it but a sweat drop did run down his face.

_Fuck _thought Sasuke. _What are we suppose to do now? What information can be vital enough to prove we're from the future? None of my past has happened yet so he wouldn't know. Whose past is close to his? Oh his friend!_

"We know about your friend, the one who was KIA'd." Sasuke said.

Kakashi moved a bit clearly not wanting this to go any further.

"Yea" Kakashi said. "Almost everyone does."

"But do they know how?" Naruto jumped in.

_I found out more about his past after Sasuke left so Sasuke wouldn't know much_ thought Naruto.

Naruto continued.

"We know that your father was the main influence in your early life and that affected your relationship with Obito. But in the end the day that Obito died you decided that your father was right and that teamwork is the most important thing in life. What was it...? Oh "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." And thats why your always late to everything cause you visit his memorial site and-"

"Stop." Kakashi firmly said while lightly covering Naruto's mouth.

Kakashi was still, was it from shock or the fear of remembering the boys didn't know. All they hoped was that they didn't go to far.

"I... I told you that?" Kakashi quietly said while looking up to Naruto.

Naruto was a bit scared not knowing how his sensei would react.

"Ye-yea, you told us lots of stuff like great words of wisdom and you helped us out a lot." Naruto said with a light smile.

Kakashi looked to have thought about it for a while.

"Alright, but if these moves you really did learn later on I'm going to have to see this. Those are hard ninjutsus to have mastered and to be honest I'm still having trouble beliving it." Kakashi thoughtfully said.

Naruto and Sasuke looked to each other and gave slight nods of the head. They both "poofed" and landed on the ground beneath the tree Kakashi was sitting at. Seconds later another "poof" was heard signaling Kakashi's arrival. Sasuke started first he gathered huge amounts of lightning chakra to his left hand. When the amount was enough Sasuke ran towards the nearest tree with super sonic speed and thrust his chidori into it leaving a very deep impression. After Sasuke's move was done Naruto started his rasengan. He first made a shadow clone appear and started to perform the rasengan. When it was full of chakra Naruto started to run towards another tree and thrust his ninjutsu into it, also leaving a huge impression. When both boys were done they positioned themselves infront of Kakashi, like they used to do in the old days. Kakashi gave a whistle and said

"Thats the first time I've ever seen those those techniques that well done. It was as if they were made for you two."

Kakashi looked over to Sasuke and asked

"I taught you how to perform the chidori?"

Sasuke nodded and said "yes."

"And the rasengan did I teach that to you too?" Kakashi looked over to Naruto.

"No, Jiraiya did."

"I see." Kakashi put his hand to his face as if in thought.

"Alright, what do you guys need me to do?" Kakashi asked.

Both boys were relieved to have Kakashi finally on board with them.

**NEXT MORNING:**

All the little children of Konoha were gathered in front of the academy waiting for the next ninja school day to start. Everyone was either conversing or playing around except for two young ones.

"You think he'll go through with it?" Asked Naruto.

"I don't know but he better, or else" Sasuke said menacingly.

**SOMEWHERE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE VILLAGE:**

Kakashi was leaning against a tree while reading his book waiting for the rest of the anbu to show up. while waiting a teenager came walking up to him in grace and in stealth. Kakashi was waiting for him.

"Hello there Kakashi-san do you have a moment?" Itachi politely asked.

"Yes, I do" Kakashi put is book away. "What do you need?"

"Well I was wondering if you can tell me if by chance my younger brother saw you performing any ninjutsu or perhaps you should him how at one point in time?"

"Yes I did I tought to kids Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." replied Kakashi.

"Oh" was all Itachi could reply with.

An awkward silence passed them and Kakashi just left. _Well I'm glad that's over I don't like lying to others if I can avoid it. _Kakashi Hatake thought to himself.

**End of chapter five! pls review! The more reviews the more pumped up I get! _** **AAAND the boys are gonna be in the academy what mischeif could they cause?**


End file.
